A Pharaoh's Reward
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Following one of the weirdest races he's ever seen Ritsuka finds himself in the lap of a certain dog-eared queen who's been meaning to get him alone for some time, albeit after a word or two of advice from Egypt's most egocentrically ruler. Ritsuka/Nitocris lemon.


**Welcome back everyone to my next Grand Order lemon. This one is set in the Grand Order Universe during the tail end of the Dead Heat Summer Race, this story's been sitting on my computer for a while so I decided to finally get it out of the way. During the event one Servant in particular caught my eye, and in this story she and Ritsuka get to spend some quality time together.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Some days it was hard for Ritsuka to recall when his life fit the textbook definition of normal. Magic, monsters, time travel, fighting super-powered madmen and women, confronting legends that had shaped the world, all of it was quite a lot to take in most days. Then there were days like this when he was able to enjoy breaks from such insanity. At least he would have if he wasn't in the middle of a romantic-crisis.

"Hey Master, chin up, as far as fuck-ups go this isn't the worst that could have happened!" Cú Chulainn offered seeping his drink. "I've seen some men lose their head when the woman they'd interested in got the wrong idea! Considering the woman you're interested in is a-"

"You're not helping Cú," Ritsuka groaned burying his head deeper into his hands. If this dragged on for any longer he was going to go bury himself in the sand and simply let the ocean do whatever the hell it wanted with him. In comparison to his current situation that actually would have been preferable.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you came to him of all people for advice." EMIYA snorted leaning back in his seat ignoring the glare his blue-haired rival shot his way. "All he's ever done is kill the women he's loved save for one and even she's not interested in being with him."

"Is that a challenge I hear in your voice, Archer?" The Lancer-class Servant snarled through clenched teeth.

"I knew sharing drinks with you two was going to end in a fight." Kojiro muttered shaking his head. He'd ended up seated between the two Servants so he had a front row seat to the developing auras of both of them.

"If you knew that then you shouldn't have sat here!" Cú Chulainn snapped mere seconds from manifesting Gáe Bolg.

"Would have, but then I would have felt guilty about leaving our dear Master all by himself in his misery." The sword-wielding Heroic Spirit cracked pointing to the man in question.

Looking back they saw Ritsuka had practically sunken into his seat with nary a sound coming from him. A metaphysical rain cloud hovered above him pelting the teenager with cold rain. Even the glimmering summer sun seemed unable to dispel the darkness that had draped around the hope of humanity. The eyes of all three men twitched as they and various other bar-goers listened to the boy began to ramble on and on about his misfortune. Shakespeare, ever being on the lookout for new writing material quickly began taking notes. The more mature Servants, specifically the Celts took a hearty swing of their mugs then burst into laughter at old memories Ritsuka had reignited. Having stopped by for a drink, and to hide from Brynhildr, Siegfried took immediate note of the situation and walked over to him to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you Master." He stated in a truly sober voice that made the other three Servant face-palm.

Without a word Ritsuka got up out of his chair and walked out of the bar, the rain cloud following him like some lost puppy.

"This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't such a nice guy." Kojiro offered while Siegfried took the empty seat left behind by their Master.

"This wouldn't have happened if Nero hadn't been such a sore loser." EMIYA snorted. He should have known something like this was going to happen, next to being out staged Nero hated losing, especially to someone she saw as inferior to herself. When Nitocris won the race he knew the Emperor of Roses would have her vengeance upon her dark-skinned rival. "The again, you have a point, our Master should have seen the spite part coming."

"I'd also say our wayward pharaoh own some of the blame." Cú spoke kicking his feet up. "Always so quick to run off at the mouth at the slightest provocations."

"Sounds a lot like someone we know." EMIYA countered.

"This wouldn't have happened if any of us could give him sound advice on romance." The Saber-class Servant spoke up drawing the attention of the other three. He didn't speak again, he just allowed them all to digest the words he'd spoken knowing there was a grain of truth in him.

Cú was the first to speak. His tone was annoyed, but everyone could sense the honesty in his words, "It's not like any of us were ever in a _normal_ relationship by our Master's standards. Hell, any relationship he gets into with any of us is going to be about as far from normal as you can get."

"Plus, it's not like any of the relationships any of you were in ended well." The purple-haired Assassin chuckled, he received something of a silent laugh from EMIYA and a full hearted chuckle from Cú. "The best we can do is just have a little faith in our Master that he and our beloved Queen of the Nile will be able to make up, without blowing up the entire beach."

"Anyone interested in a friendly bet?" Cú smirked eying his EMIYA.

EMIYA knew he was being baited. The wise choice would have been to walk away and endure the Lancer's mocking voice. Unfortunately he along with the other Servants were supposed to be enjoying their trip to the beach, and he couldn't enjoy it with Cú mocking him every second of the day. That left only one option, "Fine, Sieg-"The little table they'd secured at the edge of the bar had suddenly become crowded by almost every male Servant in the small enclosure. A few of them were sporting cheeky grins mirroring Cú's own. "Is one boy's love life really that interesting to all of you?" He questioned feeling old memories claw their way back into his head.

"Only when the boy in question happens to be our own beloved Master." Answered Fionn.

"Alright boys," Iskander proclaimed pulling up a seat at the table. "Let us begin the betting."

* * *

Outside Ritsuka drifted along the beach like a corpse that had just been reanimated. His lack-luster movements didn't go unnoticed by the various Servants and beach-goers around him. Attempts to call out to him and stop him were met with silence and disheartened moans. The further he walked the more rumors began to spread of a "beach ghoul"; Ritsuka for the most part didn't care what anyone said about him. Only one person had said something to him, and it'd shattered him like glass.

" _DO NOT EVER APPEAR BEFORE ME AGAIN!"_

Even if the potential battle at the end of the Summer Race had been interrupted there had still been causalities, his heart was one of them. _Who the hell am I kidding? I heard her loud and clear. If I showed up in front of her she'd probably blast me into smithereens, at best!_ He'd been so stupid to let Nero in so close and not realize what she was up to until it was too late. The feel of her lips on his had stung him more than anything, something he was sure was intentional. _Of all the ways to fuck up this is probably the-_

"MASTER!"

He recognized that voice, it was Mashu's, and it was urgent. The survival instincts he'd developed through investigating the various Singularities kicked on instantly alerting him to the oncoming danger. A shadow had fallen over him and the sun's rays had grown twice as hot. Spinning his head around he saw a great winged object was approaching him, fast.

" _MASTER!"_ Mashu cried watching the Sphinx carrying away her treasured partner away into the clear skies out of her reach."Master!"

"Leave him with Ozymandias."

Shocked by the voice Shielder turned to her right to find Karna laid out on a towel enjoying the midday sunshine. Looking at him she realized that was the same spot he'd been in almost all day, even during the race.

"B-But what about-"

"Do you wish for him and Nitocris to resolve the problems between them? If only for your Master's sake?"

A lump formed in the Servant's throat and stayed there preventing her from giving an answer to the demigod's question. Suddenly all the warmth around her seemed to vanish leaving her alone in a blistering cold void she saw no escape from. Biting her lip she glanced at Karna who was staring at her with painfully focused eyes. Though she knew he was trying to help in his own way, she still hated out exceedingly blunt he was when he talked to people. "Y…Ye…Yes." The white-haired girl finally spoke feeling her knees beginning to go weak.

"Then let Ozymandias handle this. We will know how things go by the day's end." Karna responded turning away leaving an exhausted Mashu behind kneeling in the sand.

 _I knew this summer race thing wasn't going to end well._ The shield-wielder mumbled beginning the slow process of building a sand castle.

* * *

 _So, this is how I'm going to die, at the hands of Egypt's most egocentrically pharaoh. Not a bad way to go I guess._ Ritsuka bemoaned. He'd dodged death so many times, but now he knew his luck had finally run out. How he'd die though was something he refused to think on, not in front of his possible executioner; at least he wanted to meet death with some dignity.

As usual the Sun King was carrying on like there wasn't a thing wrong with the world. Nothing short of Armageddon, which he'd narrowly prevented multiple times, would rattle him. He laid back on his golden chair sipping his fruit drinking without sparing him even a sideways glance. Like the rest of them he was dressed in swimwear with a pair of red swim trunks and shades. The gold remained in the form of sandals and a collar. All in all it's exactly how one would have expected Egypt's most egocentric Pharaoh to dress if he were going to beach.

"So I hear Nitocris won the big race, good for her!" He exclaimed offering him a drink.

"Y-Ye-Yeah, she did, beat out Nero and Artoria by a close margin." Taking the glass with trembling hands he looked over the clear blue liquid inside trying to decipher if it was poison or not. His sips were slow and steady only allowing a little bit into his mouth despite the refreshing taste the drink possessed. "Sh-She uh, thanked the gods, and you, that she won."

"Well naturally," Ozymandias waved off. "Of course even if I wasn't there in person she had my spiritual guidance there to show her the path towards victory."

 _Yeah, whatever you say Ozy._ The black-haired Master mocked keeping up the appearance of a frightened smile. The less of his thoughts the golden Rider could read the longer he had to live. "S-So i-if it's not too much trouble can you tell me why you brought me here? I know you enjoy your quality time a-and if you wanted me you could have just-"

Though there was no malice the smile Ozymandias shot Ritsuka made his blood run colder than ice. "I wanted to talk to you about Nitocris. It appears after the race you did something to anger my fellow pharaoh."

Nothing passed between the two men except the crashing of the waves and the distant chattering of the others. Ozymandias kept that same care-free smile on his face while Ritsuka's face had frozen into an open-mouthed false smile.

And then the Mage was at Ozymandias feet, arms stretched out and his face burrowed in the sand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Ozymandias remained impassive at the display. "About what?"

"…About…what…happened between me and….Nitocris." He said expecting him to blast him or summon another Sphinx to maul him at any second.

"Ah, yes, that's actually why I brought you here, Ritsuka." Finally his smile faltered, though not into any kind of snarl or grimace. If anything the Sun King actually looked slightly confused. "What exactly happened that caused her to run off? I know Nitocris can be a short-tempered, but the level of despair I sensed inside of her was…unusually high. As if she'd just witnessed her brother's death all over again." Eyes settling on the young man's trembling form he spoke again, "Ritsuka, I wish to know what transpired between you two. I will not harm you unless you had a direct hand in Nitocris' despair."

There was a slight hope he could make it out of this mess alive, and of course it hinged on his ability to talk down one of history's most famous figures. Spitting out some of the sand he'd inhaled during his groveling he sat up giving the King of King's his undivided attention. "The race, that's where this whole thing started. It was the final stretch with Nitocris and Nero in the lead, Nitocris managed to win by pulling ahead by an inch, literally, just an inch. Nero…wasn't happy that she lost by such a close margin."

"No, I imagine she wasn't." Ozymandias agreed already picturing the Emperor's foaming form while his fellow Pharaoh celebrated her victory. "Did you congratulate her when the race was over?"

"Wh…yes." He couldn't hide the blush that colored his face. "I-It's just…while I was…talking to her Nero…"

Ozymandias already knew what had happened, he'd seen the situation the Master was describing to him play out time and time again in painful detail during his life. Of course he'd never been on the receiving end of such a thing. Still, he had a duty to help his wayward comrade. "Still bitter about her loss Nero decided to do something provocative in front of her."

With great pain Ritsuka forced the words out recalling every horrid detail of the moment. "She kissed me…hard…when I tried to…cheer her…up. Right in front of Nitocris." Ritsuka's voice had steadily grown quieter and quieter until the last word came out as little more than a whisper.

"…You don't have much experience with women, do you?"

"…I…should have seen that one coming shouldn't I?"

Putting his drink down he laced his fingers together and fixed the infinitely younger male with a stern stare. "Well, what are you still doing here?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka questioned bug-eyed.

"I mean how come my Sphinx found you moping on the beach instead of chasing her down trying to restore the relationship?" The Pharaoh answered leaning forward with narrowed eyes. "Ritsuka Fujimura, for one reason or another you have done what many fought and died trying to do-win the heart of a pharaoh of Egypt."

"Y-You mean Nitocris a-actually likes me? M-My feelings aren't one sided?" Upon hearing the revelation the teenager's entire demeanor reversed lightening the mood, at least until Ozymandias' hard glare brought it back down.

"Not if you keep sulking around the sands like some vagabond!" Suddenly standing up so the young mage was left to look up to him. "If you wonder like this then Nitocris will realize you're not worthy of her affections, she will search for another, a man worthy of her hand. If you call yourself a man you cannot allow such a thing! You love her, don't you!?"

Ritsuka wasn't sure what force drove the words out of him. Perhaps it was his own swirling emotions, or maybe it was the almighty gaze of the Sun King himself. "Yes! Yes I love her! I know it may seem strange but-"

"Then go! Find her! Confess to her! Tell her she is the sun by which you rise! That without her you are as helpless as a beggar wondering the desert waiting for Anubis to weigh your soul on the scales! Find her and tell her that, Ritsuka!" The mighty Servant thundered sounding like he was speaking to an army about to charge into battle instead of his own ally. Ritsuka wondered if at any point in his life he'd had to give out relationship advice before. "Before Ra has finished his journey across the sky find Nitocris and proclaim your love for her. This is a direct order of the Sun King himself so I expect you to carry it out to the best of your abilities!"

"Yes, your highness!" _Wait a minute, when the hell did I become HIS subject!? How the hell did I even end up in this mess!?_

"Why are you still standing there? Go! Find your love!" He boomed again pointing to the far east side of the beach.

"Um, how do you know she went that way?" Ritsuka said looking at the Egyptian-borne Hero rather uneasily.

"Is a mice in the field safe from the eyes of a hawk flying overhead?" the king grinned back.

Getting the hint the only surviving Master of Chaldea took off running down the beach, the rain cloud gone and in its place a brimming aura of energy. Seeing his job had been completely Ozymandias returned back to his seat to enjoy the rest of his vacation.

"Of all the people to give relationship advice, I never expected it to be you of all people." A foreign voice spoke from behind the king. "Then again, you are the man who fathered hundreds of children by himself to the point many a mage can claim decent from the great Ramesses II."

"Hah! First off, of course my seed continues to populate the Earth. You speak as if the gods would turn a blind eye to their favorite pharaoh passing from the living world without leaving anything behind." Recognizing the voice well he relaxed a little. While he and the owner of the voice weren't by any stretch of the word friends they were…on speaking terms with each other. He found him greatly amusing, a man who clawed his way back from the depths of the underworld with the power of hatred and enacted what he would have called divine vengeance on those who condemned him. On top of that he knew when not to press his luck unlike some other Servants preferred doing with him. "Second, I am merely acting as a king should, tending to the welfare of his subjects. Nothing more."

"Fufufu, you say that as if one of those subjects weren't a fellow pharaoh." The male Servant answered stepping up beside him to watch the crashing waves.

"A lesser pharaoh thus one of my subjects." Ozymandias explained shaking his head. "When she acts out it is my job to bring her back into line. When she succeeds I reward her as she deserves. She won a great victory today thus she deserves a great reward."

Turning to the east the white-haired male was able to make out the still running form of Ritsuka. Where once despair had taken hold of his soul hope now burned bright and strong. "He is her reward? Or," he began with a dark smile. "Is she his reward for earning the respect of the Sun King?"

Ozymandias didn't give his fellow Servant an answer, he merely crossed his legs and enjoyed the mid-day sunshine as many others were doing. He felt his silence was enough of an answer in itself, and apparently so too did Edmond who left him chuckling to himself.

"Count!" He called.

"Hm?" The Avenger answered turning around mildly curious.

"I've heard something about a betting pool going on between amongst the male Servants, you wouldn't happen to know about it would you?"

* * *

"Nitocris!"

His voice sent chills up her spine the way only her beloved superior could have, and she hated that sensation with a passion right now. Upon seeing him she threw the white cloth over her becoming Medjed and began walking in the opposite direction. She got four steps before a swift shadow fell over her and vanished just as quickly; she was frozen in place with her entire body racked by nervous shaking she was helpless to fight off. The shadow that had flown over her was a message from the true king of Egypt and that meant she had to obey it, no matter how personally painful it was for her.

"You know, I always thought that cloth made you look pretty cute." He nervously offered. It wasn't a complete lie since he did think she looked cute with the weird eyes and all, but in this case it actually made things worse since he couldn't see her face at all thus he was unable to read her emotions.

"You should know flattery will do nothing to soften my wrath." Her monotone voice came through the white sheet. "If anything, I find it belittling."

"Nitocris," Ritsuka groaned feeling all the strength he'd had from earlier leave him just when he needed it. "What happened at the race was all Nero, you should know I'd never-"

"Choose her over me?" Nitocris snarled trying to suppress her mounting rage at hearing the name of her Roman counterpart.

"Why would I choose her over you?" Taking a single step towards he dealt a heavier blow to her than any his words were capable of delivering. While she stepped back Ritsuka advanced knowing this was his opportunity. "You know out of all the Servants I've met, made friends with, I value you the most out of all of them." Another step back and he moved forward, confidence building in his voice with every passing second. "Why would I choose to kiss her knowing the girl I admire the most is standing right in front of me, waiting for me to tell her how proud he was of her?"

Memories of the incident less than three hours old came flooding back to her bringing her back to that wrenched moment. She was beyond happy that of all the competitors to take Ishtar's challenge it was she, the so-called puppet queen of Egypt, who'd won it all. She'd heard Ritsuka cheering her on even as he himself did his best to keep some semblance of order during the chaos-heavy competition. He'd never stopped backing her, supporting her, never stopped…

"Master!" Throwing off the white sheet the Egyptian threw herself into the arms of her beloved openly surrendering herself to him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for acting without thinking! I should have stayed and listened to you!" She cried burying her head in his chest. The feel of his arms wrapping around her was both welcoming and humiliating. After everything she'd done both he and Ozymandias were willing to take her back. "I've shamed both of you."

"No, don't ever think that." The Japanese teenager insisted resting his head on top of hers'. Her cute fury animal ears were mere inches from him and twitched every second or so with her sobs. "Truth is, you wouldn't have been you if you hadn't reacted that way. That fiery spirit is why I…can't seem to stay away from you. It's why I had a heart attack when you and Ozymandias sacrificed yourselves for us in Camelot."

Pulling away so they were eye to eye Nitocris giggled at her mortal lover. "You were worried? Have you forgotten I am a pharaoh? A god made flesh and blood? A Heroic Spirit forever bound to the World?"

Despite the playful tone she'd amused her words hit a little too close for home. Looking down he muttered, "That maybe be true, but…none of that makes losing you easier to bear. It never will."

It was at that moment Nitocris realized just how big the gap between her and Ritsuka was. For her there were things she'd learned to accept, powers greater than she could control that would tug her life in different directions. All these mystical things she'd been trained to accept and respect; Ritsuka was a different story though. Acceptance of those powers didn't come easy to him, and lately they hadn't come as easy to Nitocris as they used to. Only then did she realize how great he had to fight the urge to hug her when he summoned her back to Chaldea. For the first time she realized she'd seen him on the verge of tears. "Ritsuka," Saying his name caused him to look up giving her a perfect view of his blue-green eyes she treasured so much. "I'm sorry for what happened before, it was…unbecoming of me. I would like it if you allowed me to make up for it now."

"I…I'd…" It was a long shot, but he took it anyway. He wasn't sure how Nitocris would feel about being kissed, or if she'd ever kissed away during her life. To his immense relief she didn't fight him when their lips met, she whole-heartedly welcomed him by angling her mouth to match his. Her delicate hands coursed through his black hair with utmost gentleness while his hands slowly began to snake around her waist. Teasing at firs the opened his mouth allowing her tongue inside while doing the same for him.

High above the two flew a flaming Sphinx who watched the two lovers with a twisted but good-natured smile. Through its eyes its master saw his goal plan had worked thus he recalled the beast back home.

Down on the ground Nitocris slowly pulled away feeling her need for air becoming too stifling to ignore. "From now on, Ritsuka Fujimura, you belong no one but me, Nitocris, last Queen of the Sixth Dynasty of Egypt." The Medjed sheet came off completely, disappearing into golden particles before it could even hit the ground. Even clad in nothing but a white and red bathing suit she radiated power and elegance as only a monarch could have. That ethereal radiance that surrounded her from the first time he summoned her had remained.

Getting down on one knee with his left foot forward he took her hands in his. "Until my last breath leaves me."

Her dog-like ears twitched happily. "Good, then you will spend the rest of this day doing nothing but tending to my needs." She proclaimed.

That's exactly what he did for the next two hours, every whim she had he carried out, no matter how absurd. The human didn't seem to care too much that Nitocris was guiding him further and further away from the main area where everyone had settled down to enjoy the day, truthfully he was actually happy to get away from all of it.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier about me being…cute?" She quietly questioned after they'd finished creating several rather realistic replicas of the pyramids of her homeland. Stealing a glance she saw him nod giving her reason to blush. "I see, if I am…cute, then what would it take for me to become beautiful?"

"H-Huh?! W-What?!" The teenager stammered. Face bright red he searched the surrounding area for anything could distraction the Assassin-class Servant only to find there were none. When his eyes fell back on hers he realized he was trapped. "Y-Y-you, uh, N-Nitocris, y-you don't have to-"

"If I were a Caster would you find me beautiful? Would I be more appealing to you?" Nitocris leered now beginning to enjoy the discomfort she was causing her Master. Looking down at her swimsuit she got an idea, one she normally never would have entertained if she wasn't sure she'd found her chosen one. "I think I can make some accommodations to suit your tastes." A curtain of light fell over her blinding Ritsuka. Behind the curtain Nitocris smirked at the predictions she made of what her lover's face would look when she revealed herself. The transformation lasted barely half a minute, and when it fell her wardrobe had been changed out for something a little more…revealing.

Beautiful didn't do Nitocris justice, in fact no word in Ritsuka's vocabulary would have done the former queen justice. Like a heat wave rolling through the land all the moisture in his mouth evaporate as did the strength in his legs. He felt something down below begin to harden giving Nitocris reason to giggle in amusement.

"Perhaps some privacy will do us some good." The bikini-clad Servant proclaimed snapping her fingers. Guided by an unseen force the sand around them whipped itself into a whirlwind around them. Still mesmerized by Nitocris stylistic wardrobe change Ritsuka was blind to the terraforming that took place around him. Sunlight was suddenly being filtered through a hole in one of four walls enclosing the two of them. Lighting the room were several torches that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. In the center was a square shaped bed complete with pure white pillows and velvet sheets befitting that of a master bedroom. "There, now we have all the time in the world."

Tearing his eyes away from Nitocris' exposed body he looked around the room in silent awe. "Er, how did you…I thought you'd changed into an Assassin?" Was all he managed to say clearly impressed with the room décor.

"Yes, but I still have enough power to do this, perhaps my reward for winning the race, or part of it." Nitocris giggled closing the distance between them in two short steps. "I want the other half of my reward, Ritsuka."

Her scent, her body heat, everything that made the queen the "sun by which he rose" in Ozymandias' words, were all present and his for the taking. "And…what's the other half?"

She knew he already knew the answer, but they were enjoying this little game too much to stop. "You."

Even though she wouldn't say it Ritsuka could tell Nitocris was just as nervous as he was, not that he could blame her. Queen or not it had been some time since she'd had sex, with anyone. Calling up every ounce of advice he'd been given over the course of his life the Japanese teen began to slowly massage the Servant's thighs hoping that would ease her nerves. Apparently it did as she briefly broke away from the kiss to moan her approval of his actions. Taking that as her seal of approval he moved his lips down to the nap of her neck planting soft kisses along her chocolate skin. Aroused she moved one leg up his side, wrapping it around his waist to keep him close. Ritsuka knew his erection was pressing against her wet snatch. Daring to push his luck he dipped his fingers beneath the peach-colored fabric of her underwear. Her breath caught in her throat for a second making him stop.

It had been _centuries_ since she'd felt the touch of a man so yes, you could say Nitocris was a little horny. It didn't help that ever since arriving on the beach she'd stolen glances at Ritsuka's half-naked body when she could. While he may have doubted his physical appearance she didn't, in fact she was somewhat pleased with his lack of muscle and scaring that so many of the males claim attracted women. _As a queen it's only appropriate my standards must be higher._ Nitocris laughed within her head. Like a prized cat she moved her right hand up Ritsuka's shoulder to his neck to the back of his head. Gently she moved his lips against her; this time she was in control of the kiss. "Ritsuka," The Egyptian whispered in a sultry tone. "I want you to undress me, once you are finished you will disrobe yourself." Her lover's face blew up like a ripened cherry bringing a smile to the queen's face. "Do you mean to disobey my request? After swearing yourself to me?"

"N-No, no! N-Not at all i-it's just I-" Her next kiss was a bit more forceful, but still not unwelcomed. He got the message loud and clear. "As you wish my queen." Swallowing the lump in his throat he gripped the edges of her bikini and pulled downwards. Nitocris lifted her legs a little to make his task easier, and to further arouse him. For a minute all he did was stare at her completely hairless pussy, small leaks of cum already leaking out of it. _Holy crap, she's…she actually wants to do this…with me._ Within his pants his cock screamed to be released into her soaking snatch. He felt his own shorts becoming stained with droplets of pre-cum much to his chagrin. Getting an idea he stepped off the bed to the side where Nitocris could see him. Confusion broke out along her face at his actions until she saw him pull down his shorts revealing his harden six inch cock. Ritsuka took a small whiff of pride in seeing her mouth literally drop. "Kind of thought we should even the playing field." He chuckled sheepishly.

Never in all her life had Nitocris felt the desire to jump someone as much as she did in that moment. Ritsuka was completely naked before her, had _stripped_ for her. She was about five seconds away from screwing formality and fucking him senseless right then and there. Her canine ears went from light violet to deep red just like her face. Immediately her arms went to the straps holding her top in place and began pulling at the strings hoping to undue them.

"Let me help with that." The voice of her beloved sounded stopping her cold. The feel of his hands over hers sent shivers up her spine. Feeling the sensation of her breasts becoming free she looked Ritsuka dead eye in the eye not sure what she'd find. He wanted her, wanted everything she had to offer her, and she wanted him just as much. The Master and Servant moved simultaneously resulting their lips smashing together in a sloppy kiss. Nitocris' arms immediately went to Ritsuka's neck holding him in place as she attacked his mouth with everything she had. Down below his cock continuously brushed up against her wet pussy sending small jolts of pleasure through their bodies. So engrossed in the kiss Ritsuka lost control for a moment and came a little, splattering Nitocris' stomach with droplets of his cum.

The hot stinky substance threw her for a whirl. Shocked they both fell back, deep red blushes covering their faces. Ritsuka more so as he struggled to get the steady stream of cum spilling from his tip under control. Mentally he cursed his horrible luck hoping Nitocris wouldn't take offense to it.

That wasn't a problem as in what seemed like a second her face was barely a centimeter from his cock, her eyes lit ablaze by lustful fire. "It seems you require my aid, very well then. I'll go first." Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat hearing those words come out of the mouth of the normally refined pharaoh. Since he'd already cum a little Nitocris decided to take his first two inches into her mouth. Her tongue ran over the tip of his cock then stretched downwards soaking up all of his cum like a sponge. Her hands began gently stroking his member with the skills of a master.

"N-Nitocris! I-I…I never knew you…" The teenager moaned losing the battle against her tongue and hands. The tip of his head hung over the edge of the bed and if this continued he was sure he was going to fall off and hurt himself. If he did then so be it, the concussion would have been worth the price.

Words could not describe the amount of pride Nitocris felt seeing the beat-red expression on Ritsuka's face as she bobbed her head up and down. Short bursts of cum kept entering her mouth, while it was extremely arousing she wanted the real thing. His restraint had been cute, but now it was past its prime. Intensifying her actions she felt his release building up.

"Nitocris!"

Ritsuka's cum…caught her off guard for a moment. Indeed, it was a little more than what she'd been expecting, and the taste was foreign to her, but none of those things were negative. She withdrew a little to avoid choking on the white eruption that she'd triggered. Undeterred Ritsuka let himself go turning his cock into a divine fountain Nitocris wasted no time drinking from. Between her legs her wetness intensified with the thought of having his dick inside of her, marking her as his and him as hers'. _Soon my love, soon._ A line of saliva and cum connected her lips and Ritsuka's cock when she pulled away. Splotches of cum had ended up on her cheeks and chin giving her an almost sinful appearance Ritsuka was completely mesmerized by. Feeling her ears twitch Nitocris took notice of the excess cum on her face. "Oh my, it appears you came a little on my face." With a single finger she began to scoop up and lick off the droplets, not caring that Ritsuka was right in front of her. Or maybe that was the point.

Seeing Nitocris covered with his cum and licking it off her fingers caused Ritsuka to cum again. It was a gut-reflex he failed to tame, and he was rewarded for it. Gasping for breath he felt Nitocris wrap her free hand around his still gushing cock and squeeze it. Ceasing in her actions Nitocris snaked her right hand around Ritsuka's head while moving her body over until his cock was directly below her pussy. Guided by her head he entered her causing both of them to gasp in sexual awe at the unity. Now engulfed by her wet snatch Ritsuka couldn't hold back anymore and release more of his cum, this time into Nitocris' love canal.

Tightening her hold around his neck Nitocris pulled him closer so they were a hair's length apart. "Are you enjoying yourself, RMaster?"

Her legs were quivering from the onrush of cum entering her, he could feel it. "You have no idea." He whispered placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Good, then that means you've had your turn." The dark-skinned woman smiled removing herself from Ritsuka's cock slowly. It wasn't easy for either of them, but she wanted what she'd given Ritsuka. Scooting back she undid her high pony tail allowing her velvet-colored hair to fall wildly around her. "Eat me out, Ritsuka." She beckoned using two fingers to lightly rub herself.

This time he didn't hesitate, their earlier activities had given Ritsuka the confidence he needed to go on ahead. Taking her hand he softly kissed the top of it before moving away and burying himself in between the Assassin-class Servant's legs. Arching upwards the former queen's lustful cry resounded through the walls of the sand castle. Nitocris bud was everything he'd thought it'd be and more. At first he only used his tongue, lapping up the remains of his juices that had sprayed her insides barely a minute earlier. Above him Nitocris made so many sinful sounds, passionate moans and panting that made his dick harden and left him fighting the urge to take her on the spot. He'd get around to that eventually. Nitocris' cavern was hot and sticky, which he found oddly enticing. Either this was normal or he was just that kind of person.

Nitocris felt the cold beads of sweat pouring down her forehead like droplets of rain. Her hands grasped at the air and the sheets hoping for some anchor for her to grab on to. Daring to look down she saw Ritsuka's seemingly sparkling black hair nestled between her legs, the sounds of his tongue licking up her folds rippling like waves on water. Quick as vipers her hands shot out to top of his round head and locked onto his scalp with an iron grip. She'd long lost the ability to speak sense thus this was the state she was reduced to. Feeling a twitch in her legs Nitocris thrusted her hips driving his face deeper into her folds. Tears gathered at the corners of the Servant's eyes then finally exploded when the battle was lost causing her juices to spill forth from her vagina. She must have screamed herself horse as all the strength she'd had earlier seemed to vanish into thin air just like that.

The next time Nitocris opened her eyes she saw Ritsuka sitting up, smiling at her with a heart-turning smile on his face. "You taste like heaven, Nitocris." He laughed.

In spite of the pleasure still flowing through her body Nitocris managed a response, one as equally cheeky. "Why of course, what were you expecting Ritsuka? I am a Pharaoh of Egypt after all. My essence is of course as cool and refreshing as the waters of the Nile." Chuckling he kissed his way up her body until their lips could reintroduce themselves to each other. Coupled with the taste of her own juices Nitocris felt as if she'd just tasted the elixir of eternal youth. "R-Rits…uka." She moaned with their lips still attached until finally she pulled away. "Let's…do it again, all the way this time."

Seeing her legs spread out Ritsuka knew the time had finally come. With an audible breath he began to insert the head of his cock into Nitocris' slit. She hissed in acceptance of his cock and accordingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The deeper Ritsuka slid in the tighter her grip became, her nails digging into flesh leaving red marks. Stealing a glance at her violet eyes he stopped, pulled out, and then pushed himself back in. Nitocris reaction was a lustful cry that made his blood race. He wanted to hear it again so he repeated his actions. The former queen tightened her legs around her lover's waist ensuring he was unable to pull out far enough to leave her. Every time he thrust back in she screamed louder and louder, tightening her hold on his shoulders.

"More…more! Ritsuka, more! Go faster! Please, by the gods, I want you to go faster!" She roared.

Like some ancient trap her walls began to close in on Ritsuka's cock, squeezing it until it would break. "If you insist!" Summoning every ounce of strength he possessed he pumped her faster and faster, creating a waterfall of sweat on his forehead. "So good!"

"MORE!"

"YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

With her hair fanned out behind her, her gold-tinted breasts jiggling up and down, her mouth stretched open in a wide scream, and her face red as an apple Nitocris was the most beautiful thing in the world to Ritsuka.

"RITSUKA! DEEPER!"

NITOCRIS! I LOVE YOU!"

"YES! YES! AND I LOVE YOU! RITSUKAAAAA!"

"NITOCRIIIISSSS!"

For the first time in his life, Ritsuka Fujimura came inside of a woman, and for the first time in thousands of years Nitocris of Egypt was thoroughly satisfied by a man. Ritsuka's seed burst into Nitocris' womb splattering her insides with his love, and she him. The queen's body broke out uncontrollable spasms beneath the seemingly ordinary teenage who took in one raspy breath after another. He'd lost control and was now spilling into her without restraint, filling her to the brim with his semen. Not once did Nitocris voice her disgust, her passionate screamed turned into soft moans as she was filled, her twitching body calming down with her.

Slowly Ritsuka's right hand reached for Nitocris' left, it had been thrown overhead when she orgasmed. His light fingers interlocked with her chocolate-colored ones. A kind-hearted giggle left her lips feeling the physical contact between their hands.

"You were fantastic Ritsuka." Nitocris whispered nuzzling her face in her lover's shoulder.

Coiling his free arm around her waist again he buried himself in her violet locks. "I'm glad, all I wanted to do was make it enjoyable for you."

"You have, from the moment you accepted me back after my…outburst. I'm truly fortunate to have a man as patient as you are beside me." Kissing his sweat covered skin she rolled them over so they were on their sides. Holding his hand she rubbed her fingers across his red command seals. "Until humanity's future is secure, I will remain beside you."

The human and Servant laid together in silence, nothing but the soft slushing of the waves beyond the walls to sooth them. Ritsuka eventually suggested they had to get back to the main group. She huffed a little before conceding, they dressed themselves back in their swimwear before she dispelled the sand castle they'd made love in. Hand in hand they walked back, the fading light of the sun dying their faces various shades of orange and yellow.

The morning after everyone returned from their sand-filled vacation gossip was running wild throughout the Chaldea facility. Over the course of the day and eventually night a number of incidents, both hilarious, horrific, and flat out weird had taken place. Among them was one in particular that had become the talk of the hallways, temples, and combat chambers. That something was the apparent romantic update of the one and only surviving Master of Chaldea. He was now officially off the market, and so was a certain animal-eared pharaoh.

Three camps had formed over this development: one that was happy, one that didn't really care too much, and another…that wasn't….at all.

"Guess we can't make fun of the kid anymore." Cu chuckled leaning back in his seat kicking his feet up. "For a bonus I now have that bow-wielding bastard owe me."

"Aye, at last our Master has become a man." His fellow Red Branch Knight, Fergus agreed pausing in his drinking. "Tonight we should take him out to celebrate."

"Good luck with that, since he and Nitocris got together I hear they've been practically inseparable." Robin Hood quipped staring at his soup with a lazy smile. Though it was none of his business even he had to admit he was happy for his dark-haired Master. "And yes, I do quite mean inseparable, including when we're all supposed to be turning in for the night."

"Really? Makes sense to me. I hear Nitocris spent all morning moving her stuff into Fujimaru's room." Billy stated playing with the remaining broccoli on his plate.

Without warning an aura of dread fell over the table silencing the conversation. Billy began shaking like a cattle about to be butchered while Cu looked around to find them now the targets of several sets of blood-thirsty eyes. Cursing his rotten Lancer luck he went back to eating hoping the death glares would pass as did several others who were having a similar conversation. The only one perhaps unaffected by all of it was Fergus, the man seemed almost used to having countless women silently ordering him to shut his mouth and those of his comrades.

In the kitchen where food was being prepared and served out two other Servants were discussing the recent romantic development.

"You don't seem that upset that you lost, Archer." Jeanne noted observing the small smile the white-haired Servant was trying to suppress. "I hear out of all of the Servants Ozymandias is the one who won the most, so much so some have accused him of cheating somehow."

"Sometimes you win and sometimes you don't, nothing you can do about that. I'm used to having bad fortune." He responded focusing on the task at hand. If he failed in preparing the full course meal before him he'd have Mordred screaming at him for the rest of the day.

"But I wonder, did you really lose?" She added looking at him with a smile. "If I had to guess you seem almost…happy for Ritsuka."

There was a brief pause, one that definitely spoke volumes about what the supposedly nameless Heroic Spirit was thinking. "Just your imagination, Maid of Orleans."

Seeing the discussion was over Jeanne smiled to herself and affirmed the bow-user's words then returned to her own cooking.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes…**

 **Ritsuka-Ordinary guy**

 **Nitocris-The somewhat haughty but sweet girl the ordinary guy's trying to hook up with.**

 **Ozymandias-The former's girl's self-centered older brother with an ego big as the sun who wants her and the ordinary guy to get together but won't say it.**


End file.
